The present invention relates to pumps, and particularly to a cruciform pump.
The most frequently used pumps include gear pumps, reciprocal pumps, and eccentric pumps. The manufacturing process of gear pumps is complicated and turbulent flow and dead locking are easily generated in the transferring process. The reciprocal pumps can not operate continuously and have larger noises. The eccentric pumps can not achieve the object of transferring in high pressure. Therefore, the prior art pumps have many defects which are necessary to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a cruciform pump which can resolve the above problems by matching the circular and straight movements. Thereby, the manufacturing cost is reduced and the transferring efficiency is improved.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a cruciform pump comprising a casing, a positioning round disk in the casing; a driven rotary disk; and two sliding blocks. A center of the positioning round disk is arranged corresponding to a center of the casing, and has a cruciform sliding groove. The driven rotary disk is eccentrically installed on the positioning round disk. One rotary shaft at one surface of the rotary disk protrudes out of the casing. The two sliding blocks are installed in the cruciform sliding groove. Each block is conformed to the sliding groove, so that the driven rotary disk is driven by power outside the pump. When the driven rotary disk rotates through two circles, the positioning round disk only rotates through one circle. During rotation, the two sliding blocks move along the cruciform sliding groove; then, one side of each sliding block presses fluid flowing out, and another side thereof will suck fluid into the sliding groove.